


blah blah blah

by closingwindow



Series: So That Happened [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closingwindow/pseuds/closingwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan stumble-walked over to where Jason was in a totally-coordinated fashion and came up from behind him. He took a moment to appreciate his bro's ass in his jeans before he leaned in and whispered, "Come on, get my rocks off, come put a little love in my glove box," into Jason's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blah blah blah

**Author's Note:**

> [song for this part!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi8Otb_AXho)

It was Halloween night and the team party was in full swing. Logan was more than a few drinks deep and he was feeling it. He wasn't black-card-in-your-mouth drunk, he could still get it up, but he was well on his way to being completely and utterly shitfaced.

Logan was in the middle of a heated debate with himself about whether getting another drink or not was good choices when he spotted Jason from across the room. Jason really had been looking out for Logan when he decided to clearly label himself. His jersey, which was a number 5 Lidstrom jersey, with the Lidstrom crossed out and Demers written above it, shone like a beacon from across the room. It looked like he was having a conversation with Desjardins, but whatever, Logan suddenly wanted to suck a dick and he knew Jason would be game.

Logan stumble-walked over to where Jason was in a totally-coordinated fashion and came up from behind him. He took a moment to appreciate his bro's ass in his jeans before he leaned in and whispered, "Come on, get my rocks off, come put a little love in my glove box," into Jason's ear.

"Woah Cooch, sorry, but I like actual cooches," came the reply from a rather startled James Sheppard, and not Jason Demers like Logan had assumed.

"You're not Daddy. Why are you in Daddy's jersey?"

"Okay, one, this isn't actually Jason’s jersey, and two, it's a Halloween party, I'm in costume, just like you," said Sheppard, causing Logan to look down at his outfit.

Huh, I guess I am dressed as a gladiator, thought Logan. But the realization that his regular bro was dressed like his sexytimes bro presented a conundrum.. He still really wanted to suck a dick, but he didn’t have the slightest clue where Jason even was in this room.

At that moment, Desjardins approached the awkward duo towing an equally drunk Demers behind him.

 _When did he even leave from where he was earlier?_ thought Logan, but he threw that thought out the window as he took in Jason's appearance.

"Cooch! Son!" was yelled at Logan as "Daddy!" was yelled in return.

At the same time, Sheppard and Desjardins were having a little chat while the drunk bros continued to yell each other's names.

"I figured I would just bring them to each other so no one else has to be SCARRED FOR LIFE witnessing Cooch hitting on all the wrong people," Desjardins said, pointedly glaring at the overly emotional duo.

"Good idea, Desi. Hey have you seen the punch maybe it’s spiked I really hope it’s spiked."

The other two men left right in time as Logan had just started to attempt to whisper, "I'm so glad I found you because I really wanna suck you dick, bro," into Jason's ear.

"Oh Cooch," laughed Jason, "let's get out of here, my place is right down the street."


End file.
